


Shimmering Wings

by IShipSabrielAndDestielSoHard



Category: Supernatural, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tattoos, slight destiel, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipSabrielAndDestielSoHard/pseuds/IShipSabrielAndDestielSoHard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Possible part two</p></blockquote>





	Shimmering Wings

Sam stepped out into the bright sunshine. It was an early spring morning and everything smelled of rain. He took a deep breath and stretched his arms over his head.

"Hey there, Kiddo." Gabriel called from behind Sam. A flash of intrigue passed in his honeyed depths, but he blinked it away before Sam turned around.

"Gabriel! What are you doing here? Would it kill you to just knock on a door or something?" Sam huffed. He still wasn’t used to seeing Gabriel’s wings out and about. Their golden shine casting little streaks of light on the pavement. 

Gabriel shook his wings, causing the light to dance. “It might. Better safe than sorry." Gabriel winked at Sam. “So what are you up to, Sammykins?"

"I, uh, I was just going for a walk. It’s nice out and Dean went somewhere with Cas." Sam put his hands in his pockets and started walking towards a nearby treeline. 

Gabriel tucked his giant wings against his body and jogged to catch up with Sam’s long strides. “Mind if I tag along?"

Sam rolled his eyes. “Do I have a choice?"

Gabriel mocked being hurt. “Sammy! You act like I bother you!"

Sam stayed quiet, trying not to think too loud. He knew Gabriel could hear him. 

They had reached the trees when Gabriel walked in front of Sam, stopping him. 

"Sammy, I gotta tell you something." He looked up at the giant man, he could just make out the the tribal like swirly tattoo pattern on his neck. Gabriel gulped, causing his adams apple to bob. He wondered how far the design went down.

Sam looked down, watching multiple emotions cross Gabriel’s face seemingly at once. “What is it Gabe?" he said with slight annoyance.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and a tree stump appeared beneath him, he was now eye level with Sam. Gabriel felt a million and one butterflies flitting in his stomach. 

Without anymore thought he leaned into Sam, lacing his fingers in the mans hair and softly placing his lips on Sam’s.

Sam gasped an pushed Gabriel back. “Wh-what are you doing?!" He searched the angels face finding nothing but shame.

"I.." Gabe snapped his fingers and he was gone.

Sam walked back to the bunker, dazed. ‘What the fuck was that?’ he thought to himself. ‘Maybe he was drunk..’ Sam tried to rationalize.

———————————————————————————————————————————-

Later, while Sam was laying in bed for the night he could hear Dean and Cas whispering and giggling in the other room. He started to think about how Gabriel had kissed him. His lips had tasted like cherry suckers and chocolate bars. Sam thoughtfully ran his fingers over own lips, looking up at the ceiling. ‘It’s not right though, I can’t like him like that. Not after everything he’s done.’ 

Gabriel was perched on a chair in the corner. Sam didn’t notice him until Gabriel stretched his wings out slightly, little beams of moonlight bouncing off them.

"Gabriel! What the hell man!" Sam bolted up, pulling his sheets around him.

Gabriel didn’t say anything, just walked over to Sam and got on the bed on his knees. He crawled onto Sam’s lap, straddling him, letting his wings unfurl as much as the room would allow.

Sam’s breath caught in his throat. Gabriel’s wings cast their own soft glow. The room shimmered as if candles were strewn about.

"Gabe.. I can’t.." Sam breathed the words out.

Gabriel’s eyes hardened and he leaned down and kissed Sam again. His wings shaking softly. The gentle sound of ruffling feathers filled the room.

Sam’s eyes fluttered before closing. He couldn’t help it. Gabriel’s lips were so soft and sweet. He reached up and cupped the angels face, his thumb trailing along his cheekbone. A soft little ‘mm’ escaped Sam when Gabriel slid his hands under the light t-shirt he was wearing.

Gabriel couldn’t believe how amazing Sam felt. His stomach was hot, smooth, and chiseled against his hands. Sam was making more noise than he realized and it was causing Gabriel to go insane. He snapped his fingers and Sam’s shirt was off, revealing the tattoo that led from the nape of his neck to below his waistline. Creating a delightful path for Gabriel’s eyes. “Sammy, you’ve been holding out on me." he murmured against Sam’s lips.

Sam’s eyes flashed open and he pulled away. “Gabe, I can’t do this."

Gabriel bent his head and started kissing along Sam’s neck. Hearing Sam moan softly, he started trailing his tongue down the length of the man. Sam arched his back and inhaled sharply. The angels tongue was sending waves of pleasure down his spine.

"Gabe!" Sam gasped when the angel bit at his hip bone, making him buck his hips.

Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers and the hunter was naked. He whistled and drank Sam in. The tattoo stopped at his pelvic bone and it wrapped around his side, moving softly as Sam breathed heavily.

Sam reached up and pulled Gabriel down by the jacket and started kissing him again, nipping and sucking at his lower lip. He ran his hands down his sides and grabbed the angels hips. “Clothes, off" Sam panted when he stopped for air. 

Gabriel complied without question, snapping his fingers. He lay naked pressed against Sam, grinding his hips into him.

**Author's Note:**

> Possible part two


End file.
